Ice and Rose united
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Koorime Kameyo gets seperated from her partner, crush Yoko while being hunted. What happens though when they go to the same school in the future? Will they remember eachother? Will Kameyo have the nerve to ask the new Yoko out? KuramaXOCYusukeXKeiko more
1. Chapter 1

Demonyokokuramafan: Heh, finally I have made a fanfic worthy of my name. Well everyone this is my first Yuyu Hakusho fanfic. Also this is my first time doing a first person view in my fan fictions so please be easy on your reviews. Corrective criticism is accepted though. I'm sorry my friend Mello's Mayushi that I did my OC with Kurama. I will make a YumeXKurama fanfic soon just for you. Now Kurama would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kurama: It would be my pleasure. Demonyokokuramafan does not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters. She only owns her OC Kameyo and her friend Ashley's OC Hideyo.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you Kurama. Now on with the action.

Ice and Rose United Chapter 1

Kameyo's POV

Getting caught? Heh never thought it would happen in my existence. Ever since I joined the bandit Yoko while searching for my cousin and sister, stealing food and objects to sustain my health and to earn money, doing what I had to do with my crush to survive was simple. We always prevailed at our attempts of thievery, never once coming close to failure or getting caught. Now though was another story. Kitsune, which was a nickname I had for the famous bandit, Yoko Kurama, were racing like lightning through a luscious green forest somewhere in the Makai world.

"Yoko, they're catching up to us!" I screeched as my heart beat raced with anxiety. I wanted to slow down. Let my exhausted body rest.

"I know Kameyo! Keep running though! We can't slow down!" my fox demon partner exclaimed as he nudged me with his arm, moving me forward a bit. I looked and nodded to him, giving him the faintest smile. As we sped through the forest at a more exceeding pace, I found it more difficult to keep up. My lungs burned and felt heavy so I could barely breathe and my heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to explode. Even so, seeing Yoko in front of me, edging me to keep going, was giving me the strength to continue. To get away from the danger that threatened me and the demon I felt forever attached to. My ear perked up as a whizzing sound was heard coming close towards us. Suddenly I felt a shock run through me. It was unlike any pain I could ever have imagined, unlike any I ever had before. My breath hitched into my throat as I staggered a little.

"Y…ou…ko," I gasped as I noticed the silver haired beauty was running ahead of me. My arm reached out as if to grab him while I swayed back in forth. It was to no evail though as my legs collapsed on me and I fell in a heap on the hard, rocky, ground. I whimpered pain in my back intensifying as I tried to get back up. I only fell flat on my back again, which didn't help the pain none. Yoko must have heard my whimpers because I saw him turn around. In a flash and blur of Silver he was next to me.

"Kameyo!" I heard his worried call rang. Ugg how I despise when he used that tone in his voice. I tried to get my hazed, turquoise blue eyes to look up at his usual bright, gold eyes. Looking at them now, they weren't bright. They were the sun hiding behind the clouds.

"Y…Youko …run. Get…away. Save…yourself…and leave…me…here," I chocked out, coughing up blood. I could see the disbelief clearly on his despaired face. The face that shouldn't be flawed with a look of that stature.

"No! Don't say such things Kameyo! I'm not going anywhere without you!" he declared. I felt something touch my arms and try to lift me off the ground. I hissed venom and screeched like a hawk as the pain in my back shot through me.

"Shh Kameyo. It's just me. Bear with me until I get you in my arms," he whispered. I clenched my hands into fist, grasping his white shirt. Taking a shaky breath in, I awaited the greater pain to wrack through my body. It hit, like a hive of bees stinging someone that's allergic to them. Gritting my teeth and biting my tongue, I suppressed the urge to shriek. To yell at Kurama that the pain was too much for a Koorime like me to handle, to put me down. I shook violently as spasms ripped through my already worn out body. Suddenly, it disappeared. The pain gone immediately. No stinging, no shaking, nothing. The only sign of me being injured was my rapid breaths, my snow white hands clinging to Kitsune's shirt still, and the sweat on my forehead.

"You're okay Kameyo. I have you," Yoko's caring voice said as the wind blew through my mangled, dirt infested hair, meaning he was running once more. I looked more like my cousin Hiei and my sister Hideyo then my cousin Yukina now, my hair dark with mud and blood then its normal light blue. I realized then why I wasn't experiencing pain. A glimmer of Red and green caught my eyes, Kitsune's plants. Looking up at my dream lover I could see the slight weakness in his eyes, along with hearing another panting breath besides my own.

"Yoko, don't waste your energy on me. I'm okay. Just use it to run," I whispered. I heard a faint chuckle, a chorus of male angels singing.

"It's fine Kameyo. I can run and have my plants heal you at the same time," the fox demon panted. We came in to a bright, grassy, plain. Great, being in an open space was the last thing we needed when running from an enemy. With ought warning, disaster struck. Another wiz, a scream, and then more pain. I tumbled across the ground, my knees screaming as they slid across the fresh grass. As I rolled, two things caught my eye. First, Kitsune with a red shirt instead of white and two, a bright light behind me with an opening. A portal I recognized. No! I can't leave! Yoko's hurt!

"YOKO!" I SCREECHED. The last thing I ever saw of Kitsune was his pain filled, widened eyes looking at me with remorse. He tried to get up, to make a last dash to keep me from being sucked into the portal. He fell on the ground though and all I saw was the darkness because the portal had claimed its victim. I moved through the portal that was going to lead me god knows where. All I knew was that it was taking me away forever from the demon I hadn't told that I loved, and now would never get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Demonyokokuramafan: Finally the second chapter is done. It was a long and difficult process, but it got finished. Kurama is a hard character to get right so I hope you all think I did well. Now Yusuke, disclaimer please?

Yusuke: Ah why do I have to?

Demonyokokuramafan: Yusuke, don't make me get Keiko.

Yusuke: Alright, alright! Geez! Demonyokokuramafan does not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters. She only owns her OC Kameyo.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you, I won't get Keiko now. Anyways, Rinku?

Rinku: Read and review. Corrective criticism is accepted. No flames though or my Yoyos will knock you out.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thanks little buddy. Now on with chapter two.

Ice and Rose United Chapter 2

Kurama's POV

"Stupid alarm," I mumbled as the device meant to be my wake up call blared into my ears. I snaked my hand out from under the covers and moved it up on my wooden bed post to silence the obnoxious beeping. My hand touched cold metal and I pressed the button that would save me from a migraine. I pulled my blood red hair out of my eyes and got up slowly from the comfortable sheets. I didn't want to go to school today. I would rather have been with mother at the hospital actually. My teachers did say they understood my situation and that I could miss a day of school. I was ahead of my classes also, making this the perfect day to go up there with her. Something tugged on my heart though, telling me to go to school. My senses never steered me wrong before. So I walked over to my double door closet and brought out my school uniform. Slipping into it I paid attention to a difference in my home. It was quiet, too quiet really. I was so use to mother walking in and telling me to get ready in that gentle tone she always used. She never did snap at me for things, and I tried to never give her a reason to.

The only sounds I could hear as I walked down the steps from my room to the living room were my shuffled foot steps on the carpet and the birds chirping outside. I felt something in my heart that I didn't feel often, Loneliness and despair. Loneliness is something I should be used to though. I'm a natural loner anyways even with being popular at Meio Private High. Guess I got it from my past life, the life I wish I could forget.

I closed the wooden door to my house and, while walking down the road, thoughts of my mother flooded my mind. My chest tightened and constricted at the thought of loosing the woman who gave me a second chance at life when I didn't deserve it. If only she was here…I paused on the sidewalk after that thought.

"Listen to yourself Kurama. Kameyo's been gone for 15 years. There's no use thinking she'll be here to back you up like usual," I stated out loud.

About 15 minutes later I stood in front of my school with my classmates. Walking through the front gates and through the courtyard a group of girls waved at me. I waved back at them with my usual smile and kept moving forward into the school. Another group of girls came up to me and bowed.

"Good morning Minamino-san!" they greeted in unison. Politely I bowed in return, not wanting to seem rude.

"Good morning girls," I added to the bow with a small smile. Each Kohai giggled or blush. I really didn't see how my manners were so fascinating, but I dealt with it. It wasn't that annoying really. As I left the girls I entered my first period classroom and took my seat. Before I could get comfortable I was bombarded by boys from my class. I knew exactly what they wanted.

"Hey Shuuichi can we ask you something?" one of them asked.

"You want me to join the Biology club am I correct?" I asked back. I was the smartest in my class when it came to science so it was obvious they would want me in their club.

"That's right! You're intelligent compared to the read of these brain-deads in this class. We would love to have you in the club," Another classmate spoke up. I knew there was another reason besides my smarts that they were asking me to join. They know how polite I am so they figured I wouldn't refuse their offer. Sadly, they were mistaken.

"I'm sorry, I must decline your offer," As expected they appeared shocked and hurt. I felt somewhat bad.

"Shuuichi, why not? You'd make a perfect addition to the team!" Another member exclaimed.

"I'm just focusing on my studies right now. I don't want to worry about extra curricular activities at this time. I apologize for the inconvenience," sure it wasn't the only reason I didn't want to join, but it would suffice for the time being. No need to mention my true reason.

"Well guess that makes sense,"

"We understand. Thanks anyways Shuuichi," I nodded and I figured they would leave me alone now since they were the type of guys to go on their own when they didn't get their way. Instead, they brought up a subject that, for some unfathomable reason, attained my interest.

"Hey did you guys hear? There's going to be a new transfer student here today,"

"A transfer student? Boy or girl?" a boy inquired. I noticed the person who started the conversation gave a perverted smile. Some men are so indecent.

"A girl of course! You think if it was a man I would have brought it up?"

"Ah sweet man! What do you know about her?"

"I hear her skin is as pale as snow and ice. Her hair is crystal blue like water. The picture of beauty!"

"She has to be smart also. To get into a school like this one,"

"I wonder if Shuuichi knows her. Hey Shuuichi you know about this new girl?" I turned my attention to them and all their stares landed on me.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," I answered. For some reason my heart was pounding in my chest. Blue hair, pale skin? It all sounded like her. It couldn't be possible though…could it? I saw her go through the portal myself. Wait a minute, could she have done like me? Been reborn to a human family like myself? Now don't go getting your hopes up Kurama. Okay just relax. You're stressing yourself out to much. I was broken from my thoughts by noticing my class scurrying to their seats. The teacher had come in. Well, now was the moment of truth.


End file.
